


Blue Isn't The Warmest Color

by ShipsInTheKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anti-Blue Fairy, Crack Fic, Dating, F/F, Humor, Swan Queen - Freeform, Violence, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsInTheKnight/pseuds/ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Blue Fairy gets bitch slapped...enough said.</p><p>*This story is anti-Blue Fairy and contains violence. There is also plot, so it's not completely about hating on the character. I, personally, don't hate her THAT much, but I would agree that the woman is shady AF.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Isn't The Warmest Color

It had been a full week since Emma and Regina had _finally_ gotten together. Ever since, the two have been inseparable, save for moments when their jobs got in the way. Today, however, they haven’t seen each other _all_ day, and it was killing them both inside. In particularly, Emma Swan.

To get her mind off of things, she decided to take a trip over to Granny’s diner, craving a bear claw and hot cocoa. After taking a seat at the bar, Ruby placed her already-prepared mug in front of her, casting a wink at the blonde. Smiling gratefully at the waitress, Emma downed half the cup’s contents, resulting in a whipped cream mustache coating her upper lip.

Using her sleeve to wipe her face, Emma noticed that someone was now sitting _right beside_ her. Hoping it to be Regina surprising her, she turned her head. Instantly, her face fell at the sight of the Blue Fairy.

 _‘Seriously,’_ Emma mused to herself. _‘There are a_ million _different seats in this place, and she had to sit by_ me?’ The savior groaned aloud, not bothering to care if the woman heard her. Casting her gaze to Ruby, the tall brunette flashed the blonde an apologetic look.

Hoping to finish her snack quickly and leave, before having to communicate with the insufferable pixie, Emma increased the rate she sipped at her mug. Much to the blonde’s disappointment, the fairy beside her had other plans.

Calling out, to get the blonde’s attention, the Blue Fairy spoke Emma’s name. Trying her best to ignore the woman until the last possible second, Emma reluctantly turned with an obviously forced smile adorning her face.

“Yes, Blue,” she greeted unenthusiastically. Without wasting a minute, the fairy began speaking.

“Listen, I’ve heard rumors lately that you and the…” _‘I swear, if she says Evil Queen,’ Emma fumed in her mind. “_ …mayor have been getting pretty close lately.”

Rolling her eyes at the woman’s blaring homophobia, having seen the woman speak out against that particular ‘lifestyle choice’ before, Emma interrupted, “By ‘pretty close’ you mean ‘hot, steamy sex’, then yes.”

The blonde raised a challenging brow at the fairy, daring her to continue. Gaping at the woman’s explicit description of her relationship, Blue gasped. Ruby watched the interaction as it unfolded before her eyes. She knew _something_ was about to go down, and she was _not_ going to miss it.

Feeling insulted by the blonde, the Blue Fairy hopped off her stool and lectured the woman. “This is by _no_ means acceptable! If we were back in the Enchanted Forest, your parents would have her head!”

A loud **SMACK** resonated in the diner from the sound of Emma’s hand connecting with Blue’s face. Instantly, the fairy brought her own hand to her, now reddened, cheek. She hadn’t even noticed the blonde standing from her stool, during her obnoxious rant, until it was too late.

“What has she _done_ to you,” pleaded the fairy, baffled by the blonde’s actions. Staring at the brunette’s condescending expression, Emma had to restrain herself from throttling the woman. Deciding to try her luck, once more, Blue added, “Some savior you are if you cannot even save yourself.”

That was the last straw for Emma, the blonde jumping the woman and pinning her to the ground, repeatedly punching the crap out of the pathetic excuse of a fairy.

“That’s quite enough,” came a loud, authoritative voice from among the crowd that had now gathered to watch the scene. The voice halted Emma in her action, suddenly awakening the blonde from her daze. Staring down at her, now bloodied, hands, the savior’s eyes went wide in shock.

The voice’s owner made her way towards Emma, pulling her off the horrified woman’s body. All the while, she ignored the insolent comments erupting from the fairy’s mouth.

“Emma,” the soothing voice spoke, engulfing her girlfriend in her calming embrace. “Regina,” breathed the blonde. Emma’s hands were now shaking violently. She hadn’t meant to hurt the woman, she just was _so_ tired of listening to her speak. This wasn’t a sign of the savior turning dark, was it?

“It’s okay, Emma. I’m here,” comforted Regina, rubbing smooth circled on the blonde’s back. Regina, herself, also feared that this was a bad sign. When she was sure that Emma had calmed down enough, she turned to address the fairy.

“What did you do,” she accused coldly. Blue’s eyes widened unnaturally at the woman’s assumption.

“Me,” she screamed. “That _creature_ attacked me! I did nothing to her!” Rolling her eyes, reminding herself that the fairy wasn’t worth their time, Regina poofed both her and her girlfriend to her mansion.

Taking a seat on the couch, Emma winced in pain as Regina hovered her fingers over her injured knuckles. Retrieving a soaked cloth and first aid kit from the kitchen, the brunette woman tended to the blonde’s wounds.

“You know, by doing that, you’re not setting the best example for our son,” Regina half teased. Emma offered the woman a small smile in response, wincing as the brunette placed the cloth on her trembling hand.

“Please, if you heard what she’d said about you, you would’ve done the same.” The mayor raised her eyebrows in response, then let her expression even out to a loving smile.

“Well, in that case,” Regina began, taking a seat beside the woman. “You are truly _my_ savior,” she finished planting a soft kiss on the blonde’s lips.

Despite all that had went down that evening, both women were just happy to end the day wrapped in each other’s arms. And Regina knew, in that moment, that the blonde would do _anything_ to protect what she loves. The brunette’s heart fluttered at the thought of the savior loving her, then she realized something, something that she’s never admitted to even herself yet…she’s in love with Emma Swan.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story because of something I saw on tumblr. Honestly, I don't know how I came up with her being a homophobe, but I assume it has to do with the fact she was a nun in Cursed Storybrooke. Also, I have nothing against the Catholic church. Many members of my family are of that faith, aside from me, so I respect their beliefs.


End file.
